Previously, many types of gun cases have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to transport a firearm in a safe and secure manner with conventional draw pull latches for closure.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No. InventorIssue DateDes. 336,984VanSkiverJul. 6, 1993Des. 358,255Sharp et al.May 16, 19955,678,686Hagemann et al.Oct. 21, 19976,009,996PurdyJan. 4, 2000D448,662 SKopinOct. 2, 20016,845,640 B2Loeff et al.Jan. 25, 20056,874,628 B2HammillApr. 5, 2005
Hagemann et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,686 teaches a gun case having rigid walls for storing a gun vertically. The case includes an upper case portion mating with a lower case portion and resilient cradles for supporting the gun. At least one lockable strap is provided for securing the gun to the lower case portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,996 issued to Purdy is for a carrying case for a dissembled shotgun. The case consists of an outer case member with portions hinged together defining a compartment. An insert member is mounted within and extends from one member to the other for insertion of the barrel subassembly and the stock subassembly.
Loeff et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,640 B2 discloses a quick release long gun case which enclosed the action of the gun. A programmed keypad allows access to the gun and a key operated override mechanism is provided. The actuating mechanisms provided utilize a motor with a cable windable around a shaft and a actuator rotated when a proper key is received within the keyhole.
Hammill in U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,628 B2 teaches a retainer for holding a gun in a rigid case. The case contains a low stiffness cushion with the gun engaging the material when stored. A pair of straps extends tightly around the gun compressing it into the material.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the following Design patents; Des. 336,984 issued to VanSkiver, Des. 358,255 issued to Sharp et al. and D448,662 S issued to Kopin.